Till I Forget about You
by Nightflame203
Summary: Perry Flynn-Fletcher always considered himself to be pretty emotionally and mentally strong. However, then a fair came to Danville when he was 22, and... He began to realize he was wrong... Possible PerryxOC. Rated T because of strong sexual implications (not recommended for young children xD) Human AU
1. Prologue

**Yup, I'm posting a new story! And I know this is entirely going against everything I've said in my most recent postings xD But I really wanted to work on this story, and I need to grab my motivation while I have it :D**

 **So, yes, this story will be very dark, at least during the first few chapters. Honestly, I think there's a high chance of it lightening up after that xD So bear with me through the first couple chapters, and things should get more confortable and exciting xD**

 **Anyway, I've basically given up on disclaimers, but I might as well post one at the beginning of this story xD I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ANY CHARACTER YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE**

Perry Flynn-Fletcher had never liked the idea of fornication. The special act of a married couple had, over time, been turned into a casual, "do it with whoever you want" thing.

Now, maybe it was okay if you were ABSOLUTELY 100% POSITIVE that the person you were doing it with was the person you would spend the rest of your life with, but... That was hard to tell. Even fiancés break up because things just aren't working out.

It was definitely everyone's choice, but, the way Perry saw it... How would it feel if you were cuddling with your new spouse and suddenly had to explain that you weren't a virgin because you had done the same thing with an ex?

Perry just didn't approve of it.

So what on the freaking planet went through his mind that one day?

 **(...)**

 _A fair had come to Danville, and hundreds of people along with it. Perry had decided to visit the fair one day and see everything that was going on._

 _Why did he have to choose that specific day, at that specific time of late evening?_

 _After about an hour, through the crowd, Perry saw a young woman slowly walk up to him; she was beautiful. She had shining, dark blue eyes, along with her wavy, golden blonde hair, and she seemed to almost glow._

 _Her outfit was just as beautiful. She had on a- somewhat immodest- tank top, and its shade of deep blue reflected her eyes perfectly. Similarly, she had on a yellow miniskirt that matched her blonde hair. Although Perry hated the term, she genuinely looked...sexy._

 _She was the one to approach Perry. "Hey."_

 _"U-Uh..." Perry's brain immediately went blank. "H-Hi...?"_

 _She chuckled. "I'm Lurline. What about you?"_

 _"I'm, uh... Perry..." Why couldn't he take his eyes off her? "A-Are you...here for the fair...?"_

 _Lurline just grinned flirtatiously. "Well, I was, but..." She crept closer to him. "Now I could...be here for you..."_

 _"W-What?" Perry's eyes widened._

 _Lurline smirked. "You're cute. Am I?"_

 _"U-Um..." His cheeks grew red as he realized what she was implying. "Y-Yes, actually..."_

 _She chuckled. "Well..." She inched closer and began walking her fingers up his torso. "Maybe we should get to know each other more?"_

 _"I-I... I would l-like that..."_

 _"Great." She leaned forward so her mouth was right next to his cheek. "I'd love it if we could get closer."_

 _"H-H-How close do you m-mean...?"_

 _Perry felt her softly peck his cheek as she backed away. "I mean... I don't have anything planned tonight..." She smiled seductively. "And I have the money to get a hotel room..."_

 _"I-I-I see..." Perry then felt his heart freeze inside his chest._

 _She simply chuckled again. "So what do you say?"_

 _"U-U-Uh..."_


	2. Help me!

Why had he said "Yes"?! Why on the good planet earth had he said "Yes"?!

Not only had they slept together that night, it had just been a one night stand. Lurline was apparently the kind of girl who was seductive then broke your heart: not like he had actually gotten his heart broken, of course.

But despite that, Perry couldn't help but feel guilty. Fourteen years after it happened, it still haunted him. What had happened to her? Had she missed him? Had her own heart been broken because of his weakness?

... Had she had a child? This was what bothered Perry the most, although he tried to hide it at the back of his mind. Although not likely, it was definitely still a serious option to consider. Had he impregnated Lurline?

And if he had, what had she done? Had she had an abortion, given birth to her child and sent it to an orphanage, or kept the child to raise?

If they did have a kid, Perry hoped it was one of the latter two options. He wasn't exactly pro-abortion, and the idea of it being his own child... Even if he would never know the truth, he certainly didn't want that.

"Perry?" a voice piped up suddenly, bringing Perry out of his deep, painful, guilt-filled thoughts.

He blinked and shook his head to try and clear it. "Pinky? What is it?"

His friend shrugged. "Peter, Terry, and I are heading out to the local bar, and we were wondering if you wanted to join us."

Perry chuckled. Anything to get the experience from fourteen years ago out of his head, even for a short while. "Sure, I'll come. But let's try to prevent anyone in our group- especially Peter- from getting drunk. Okay?"

Pinky nodded quickly. "Oh, absolutely."

With that, he left Perry's office. Perry grinned and got out of his seat. Even though he hadn't told his friends what had happened, at least they were there for him.

 **(...)**

However, after only being there an hour, Perry had to go outside. Not only did being around too many people at one time get stressful for him...all his friends had headed over to the table the women were at. He had wanted to leave before the flirting began.

Would anything ever rid him of his guilt? Or... Was it just self-pity?

 _Perry stared up at the ceiling of the hotel room in shock, trying to process what had happened in the past fifteen hours. He... He had really just done that. He had let himself get weak enough to have intercourse with a woman he didn't even KNOW._

 _He was lying in the bed they had...used...because he hadn't managed to pull himself out of it yet. He was still recovering from the shock._

 _After they had finished getting...intimate...together, they had literally fallen asleep. Now it was about 9 AM. Neither of them had left yet, but Lurline was going to._

 _At that moment, she left the bathroom and came back into the main room. "Perry?"_

" _What?" Perry mumbled irritably, not wanting to let himself talk to her, in case he weakened again._

 _But she sounded so...so different than the confident, seductive young woman he had faced the night before. In fact... She sounded nervous. Perry would even go so far as to say scared. That alone pressed him to reluctantly look over at her._

 _She inhaled deeply and sat down on the other bed. "I... I'm sorry."_

 _Perry raised an eyebrow. "It's not just your fault. That wasn't a rape."_

 _Lurline just shook her head. "I-I think I'm insane," she whispered back. "For the past three years of my life... I-I've been ADDICTED to...to t-this..."_

 _Perry sat up slowly. "What...?"_

 _The blonde sniffled and nodded slowly. "M-My big sister got me into this, and... Although I take breaks, I-I can never permanently stop."_

 _He wanted to pity her, but... Something stopped him. It was probably the fact that he was still bitter with her. "So?"_

" _I was going through a phase of depression at the end of highschool," Lurline blurted. "Not the actual mental illness, just a strong case of self-pity. M-My sister 'helped' and got me into this. T-The only..."_

 _She inhaled deeply. "The only reason I even listened to her was because... I was desperate. I-I wanted love. S-So I decided to start this, finding men on the streets and..." She shivered. "I-I was waiting to really feel something different."_

 _Perry raised an eyebrow. "And?"_

 _Lurline stared at the bed she was sitting on. "P-Perry... I-I want this to stop, and I... I think I found the person to quit it with."_

 _Although it took a few seconds to process that, Perry scowled immediately afterwards. "What on earth?!" he demanded. "You seduce me and then claim to have fallen IN LOVE with me?!"_

 _Lurline flinched. "I-It's not like that!"_

" _It sounds like it to me!" Perry snapped. "That's sick!"_

" _I know!" Lurline cried. "I-I know it is! I'M sick! P-Please... Help me...!"_

 _Perry just shook his head. "Nothing ever started between us, Lurline. So I can't say it's over."_

 _Lurline pressed her hands to her mouth, squeezing her eyes shut. After a minute, she inhaled shakily and backed away. "A-Alright, then. I'm not sure why I was expecting anything different."_

 _She grabbed her black clutch off the bedside table and headed over to the door. "Goodbye, Perry. I... I'm sorry."_

 _Then she was gone._

Perry knew that, deep down inside, THAT was the cause of all his guilt. Not the fact he had slept with her, but... The fact that he rejected her. His job as an agent was to protect and help people who needed him, whether he liked them or not. And, with Lurline... He had failed. Nothing would ever change that.

 **So, yes, dark xD xD But don't worry, it shouild start being a bit lighter now! As far as I know, this will be the last awkward/uncomfortable chapter of the story xD (But don't hold me to it)**


	3. The Mysterious Pursuer

**Is this chapter shorter than the prologue? Maybe xD xD Eh xD**

After the evening he spent with his friends, Perry headed home. It was dark outside, but, since he had been trained to fight since he was a kid, he wasn't that concerned. Besides, he looked intimidating enough that not many people would want to approach him at that time of day.

However, pretty soon, he heard footsteps echoing his; someone was following him. Making sure not to let his pursuer know that he knew he was being followed, he didn't look behind him and simply sped up his pace. The echoing footsteps sped up as well.

They had almost made it back to his home, and the other person hadn't stopped following him. Perry's eyes narrowed. Whoever was following him, whether they were a threat or not, did NOT need to know where his family lived.

When he reached a streetlight only yards away from his home, he whirled around and caught his pursuer, pinning them against the fence. "Who are you and what on earth do you want?" He found himself staring into deep blue eyes, wide with fear.

Perry's own eyes widened, and he stepped back. He let go of the person he was holding as he processed who it was. _No way..._ "L-Lurline?!"

She looked almost exactly the same. Fourteen years, and she still had the same sparkling blue eyes and blonde hair... But she looked older. Not old, but he could tell just by looking at her face that it really had been fourteen years.

Her outfit had also matured. Instead of her immodest tank top that showed off most of her upper body, she had a long-sleeved, dark blue sweater, and its neckline went almost up to her collarbone. She still had a yellow skirt, but this one went down a little ways past the knees.

Lurline flinched, brushing her skirt off. "H-Hi, Perry..." She chuckled nervously. "I-I hadn't realized how intact your reflexes were... I guess I should have."

Perry wasn't sure how he should react. Should he embrace the chance to fix his mistake? Should he shout every expletive he knew at her?

He settled for inhaling deeply and sounding as monotone as possible. "Why were you following me?" Emotion began creeping steadily into his voice as he continued. "How long have you been doing this? It's been fourteen years. Were you spying on me? Lurline, why didn't you just TALK to me?!"

Lurline squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm sorry, Perry. It's a long story, and I can't tell all of it right now. No, I only started following you when you noticed me a few minutes ago. I wasn't spying on you, not really. And..." She chuckled. "I was trying to talk to you, but I couldn't catch up to you."

Perry scowled. "Okay, well, tell me what you can. Why were you following me?"

Lurline inhaled. "Perry, I need to warn you."

"Warn me?" Perry blinked, his scowl fading. "Warn me about what?"

The blonde began backing away. "I-I can't say, but your life is in danger."

"What?"

"Please, just trust me," Lurline begged. "I want you to be safe, Perry. Just... Your life is in danger." She inhaled deeply and began to turn. "I can't say any more. Good luck." Before Perry could say anything, she hurried away.

 **HERE we go! Now it's getting interesting! xD xD**


End file.
